


Raw

by Ya_boi_M



Category: Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Food, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Romance, Secret Admirer, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_boi_M/pseuds/Ya_boi_M
Summary: Gordon Ramsay likes it rawFirst ficWritten by my friend





	Raw

"Y-y/n…" Ramsay uttered.

"Y-yes gordon?"  
"..."  
"Gordon whats up???"

"I-ive been keeping a secret from you." Ramsay whispered, biting his lip while staring into y/n's eyes.

Y/n's body shivered. Y/n had to force herself to not look down at Gordon's bulge.

"What?" Y/n asked.

"I-...

I…

I like it raw"


End file.
